warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Primarch11
You might want to take a look at the Space Primates talk page. Supahbadmarine 19:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, its really good. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I hate to tell you this but the Chaos god you have just made crosses some lines. It is a shoe in for deletion. Supahbadmarine 23:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well first we do not allow super powerful Chaos Gods on this site. The four Major gods are the Canon ones and all fan made Gods are minor. That means no fifth power and certainly not a god that trumps the others. Secondly a few of the aspects under your gods dominion crossover into that of other Gods. That is a big no no. There is a lot more I could tell you if I had the patients to go over the entire article. Frankly it is unlikely you will be able to salvage this one. Don't let this discourage you though. Chaos Gods are one of the hardest things to make on this site. Also whenever you make an article be sure to check the Talk pages. They warn an author when there is problems and if you discuss it, the other Users can help you. Supahbadmarine 01:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) When you go to the Edit button on an article hit the little arrow and it should give you the Move option. This will allow you to chage the title of the article. A s far as contents go, you just need to make sections using heading. At the far left of your editing toolbar there is a button that sais normal. click it and it will give you option for making Headings. Big sections should be Heading 2. If you want to make a sub section go to heading 3 and so on. Also I felt I should tell you that despite the fact that Protogenoi is having some trouble, I felt it was well written. Supahbadmarine 02:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Feel free to ask for help anytime. Supahbadmarine 02:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Just asking, but do you know how to access and use Article Talk pages? If you don't then let me know and I will be sure to explain. Supahbadmarine 03:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Each article comes with it's own talk page. This talk page is a place where the community can discuss the article and it's contents. If your article has problems, this is where you can find out what they are. To the right of an article's title there will be an icon that looks like a speech bubble with a number. This number indicates the number of times that the talk page has been edited. To the right of that bubble will be a link titled Talk. Click it to get to the talk page. At the top right of the page there is a blue button that says add topic. Click it then write your message. After you have written your message make a space and click the signature button on the editing toolbar. Then save. That should be about it. Supahbadmarine 03:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Contents They should be automatic. They appear whenever you make a heading. Like the one above. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) By the way. Make sure to check Wki Activity from time to time. It is a useful tool and the button is at the top right of any given page. Supahbadmarine 07:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I have no problem with it. Supahbadmarine 20:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Already did. Pretty good. Supahbadmarine 21:44, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Imposter101 got the pic from the link that is in my How to make a fanon Dark Eldar Kabal article. That is the only option it would seen for sourcing such a pic. Necrus and Tom used a paint package to modify the pics to suit their own colour scheme as they are a set colour scheme (as there is not a DE painter- all of them are custom done from the original canon colour schemes). Hope this helps. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 13:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You can use the "signature" button instead of typing your name. This makes it easier for others to find your user page in order to leave helpful comments. Space Primates Hello, I have written to the Talk Page of the Space Primates, but you have so far not responded. I know how easy it can be to miss what's written on an article's talk page, so I'm writing it again here on your personal talk page. Numbers I like this chapter, you've got a great idea for them, but the numbers do not work any way you look at them. Issue one: 6,000 Space Marines? Firstly, It would be very difficult to procure enough recruits to keep a chapter at that strength without compromising the chapter's standards. Secondly, where are you going to get the equipment for six thousand Space Marines? Jungle worlds are not famous for their industrial capacities. 1, how are your guys going to keep themselves secret, is they managed to acquire all their equipment from other worlds? Thirdly, if these Space Marines respect Guilliman enough to split up their overstrength chapter, then they would certainly have respected him enough NOT TO GET THAT BIG IN THE FIRST PLACE. Issue two: three battle barges is the absolute limit. Three, 3, III; any more than that, and you're gonna have the Imperial Navy, and the Inquisition, and all sorts of unhappy people asking inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' Firstly, how are you going to keep a chapter secret when they have five battle barges? They are kind of hard to hide. Secondly, they are even harder to find: you cannot build a battle barge in orbit of any world you please: these are not Luna-class cruisers. And you can't just go down to the nearest Adeptus Mechanicus forge world and say 'Hi, I'd like five battle barges to go please'; the Adepts would ask inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' Misc Firstly, why would any Space Marine be 'shocked' by a jungle world? There are lots of them in the Imperium. Secondly, if they have been around for centuries before anyone ever heard of them, what have they been doing in the past centuries that no one has ever heard of them? Thirdly, It is not impossible for a chapter be 'lost'; there are a number of canon chapters that have been lost to the Imperium; but only when they were stranded in a particular place. I.E. lost in the Warp, marooned on a planet. If they have space ships, then why have they not told people they exist? Why have they been keeping themselves secret? Fourthly, how is it that the chapter's founding is a secret? I'm pretty sure the chapter would have some idea of when they were founded. Fifthly, if they have several recruiting worlds, then it would impossible for them to remain secret; people would see these nine-foot semi-humans going around in power armor, and they'd ask inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' 1, the Imperial Navy would see the ships coming and going, and they'd ask inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' 2, the Ecclesiarchy, and possibly the Inquisition, would see all these people sending all their youths away at the same time every year and they'd want to know where they're going. 3, if the chapter has claimed a whole bunch of worlds for their own, than- a, that is not something you can keep secret; all sorts of people are going to hear about it, and they're gonna ask inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' and- b, unknown people going around claiming human worlds for their own is something the Imperial Guard takes issue with. nope, just commented on it I suppose I would be okay with that. Though I would like it if you would consult me on the creative process. Supahbadmarine 02:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I am thinking black and green. They would be Chaos Undivided followers and lets put their numbers around 2000. Supahbadmarine 03:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. Supahbadmarine 16:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Supahbadmarine 18:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, you click add category and then type it in. If there is no existing category by the name then a page will be created. Then you click on the category and make the page. Supahbadmarine 19:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Primarch11. I was wondering if you would like a Vralgazi clan devoted to Mui'gam. Let me know if you would. Supahbadmarine 20:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. First we have to come up with a clan name. The name will end with an i that will have an ee sound. The name will translate into 'The something People'. Get back to me when you have a name. Supahbadmarine 21:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) So, you noticed that huh? On this subject I am sadly useless. I actually triedto correct it but could not figure out how. Sorry.:p Supahbadmarine 02:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You have to be an admin to do that, i guess you just make a new one --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:54, December 13, 2010 (UTC) No clue. Supahbadmarine 12:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I just thought that I should tell you that Jochannon has been very upset about your lack of feedback regarding his comment on your User Talk page and the Space Primates Talk page. I highly suggest you go back through these pages and see what he has to say, and then respond. Supahbadmarine 20:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) It is alright. Just be sure to regularly check Wiki Activity and keep on top of your articles' talk pages. If you do that you should be fine. Supahbadmarine 21:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The only ones I have seen were sept symbols. Supahbadmarine 22:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Space Primates Firstly, you wrote to me 'they only have five other worlds to recruit from' but what you wrote on the article is: 'The Space Primates also have other recruiting worlds. These worlds include other Feral worlds, Jungle worlds, Dessert worlds, Ice worlds and sometimes Hive worlds. Excluding Hive worlds, the other worlds were claimed by the chapter centuries ago' Which am I supposed to believe is true? Secondly, how many Jungle Worlds do you think there are that do not have 'really huge trees'? Seriously. Thirdly, the Bottom Line: the maximum size of a Chapter is 1,000 Space Marines, with a maximum of three Battle Barges. THAT IS IT. Jochannon 20:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) FIrstly, this is not about making me feel better. It is about obeying the rules of the site: it is here for people to expand on canon without contradicting it. Secondly: how much is a little? What parts would be changed? How would they be changed? Without those being made clear, your question is not answerable. The two big canon problems are these: Why is it that no-one has heard of them? It is not directly canon-hostile for them to unknown, but there must be an explanation for it. For instance, you write that 'the Space Primates were founded in utmost secrecy on order of the Inquisition, and then sent into Xeno space to deal with a specific threat: the mission was undertaken in strictest secrecy, and the Space Primates were forbidden from even revealing their existence to the rest of the Imperium.' Their numbers: it is possible that while beyond the reach of Imperial authority they would have increased their strength to better combat the enemies of mankind, which could be written something like this: 'the Space Primates observed how their numbers waxed and waned as their constant battles took their toll, and the Great Apes began to fear that the Chapter itself was in danger of extinction. Therefore, they decided to increase their numbers, recruiting so many warriors that they rivaled the Legions of the Great Crusade.' Once they returned to the Imperium however, they would be returned to Codex size. Not optional. Like I said, I like the idea of the Space Primates. But these need to be dealt with. Jochannon 22:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Please tell me before you add to the page , Mugiam is NCF right now. Imposter101 18:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I like the changes you've made, they're very good, but no. It is not okay. Read what I'm writing here: 1,000 Space Marines is the limit: they could get away with it while in wild space, but not once they've returned to the Imperium. Jochannon 19:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, here is my take on the situation. Firstly you need to bring down the numbers a bit. It takes exceptional circumstances for a Chapter to have more than 1000 marines. If they are going to have more than that, then you are going to have to explain why they are an exception. Also, it takes lots of controlled resources to make a SM Chapter. They don't just form on their own, the Imperium creates them. That is why them being completely unknown is unfeasible. You need to come up with an explanation for why they would have remained hidden. As far a Mui'gam goes, the problem is that you mention his followers visiting his palace. Mortals can not survive anywhere within the Warp. This would also mean that they could not enter through the Callufrax. Also, remember to ask an author before incorperating their work into your own. I hope this was helpful. If you have any questions, you should look through the Talk Pages of the articles. Supahbadmarine 21:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I would ask first. Don't panic. They will only delete it if an article has not been correct in 3 weeks. Write the admins, telling them that you have fixed the articles and you would like them to take a look and take the tag off if possible. Supahbadmarine 00:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I have read your revised Muigam article and I personaly feel it is no longer NCF. As the main contributer to Syrath's Warriors I feel that it is okay to have a rivallry between the two factions. I have undone your deltion and your rivalry has been returned to the page. Yours Cal_XD. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 01:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. :) --A Shadow Before the Dawn 01:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) NecrusIV got to 2,000 Space Marines in the Iron Scorpions by talking it out with an administrator. If you want two thousand, talk it out with an admin. But I strongly advise you to just cut the chapter down to a thousand, then wait until you are more established on the site, and the admins know you better before you try making an extra-strength Chapter. Jochannon 12:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) That is your choice. Just listen to what the other guys say and it will blow over quickly. They were simply saying that you should wait unti lmore people know you before you rock the boat. My suggestion is to bring the Space Primates down to 1000 for now. Later on you can have some plot twist that will justify the extra Marines. Supahbadmarine 17:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, that is up to you. If you want a bigger force you will have to come up with an explanation as to why the Imperium would tolerate it. One that the other users would agree with. Supahbadmarine 17:43, December 19, 2010 (UTC) That could work. However, that assumes that the Space Primates are the only significant Imperial forces in their sector. I would try to get a second opinion on that if I were you. Supahbadmarine 17:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Supahbadmarine and me have thought up three different ideas which could explain the increased numbers (2000 marines) of the Space Primates. #You could put it down to the sector being home to several Xenos races which are encroaching on Imperial space and that the Primates have been allowed such large amounts of Marines in order to purge said races and win more planets for the Imperium. #Have them as a Space Wolves succesor and that they have an orginisational structure similar to that of their parent chapter. However that itself is bending the canon as the SW geneseed is supposedly too unstable for a Successor Chapter to be sanctioned. This was Supahbadmarines idea. #The large numbers could be justified by combining my first idea with yours. The Imperial worlds are sparsely distributed throughout the sector, hence more Astartes were required to protect them. On top of that their has been an increased number of Xenos incursions within the sector as their are several xenos controlled planets within the area under Space Primate control. They are allowed to have a large number of Astartes in order to not only defend the sector but also to expand Imperial control throughout it, through the conquest of alien worlds. A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I will write him a message telling him that you fixed the numbers, and to look over the article a final time. Supahbadmarine 04:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Think nothing of it. This is a community after all. Feel free to ask for help whenever you need it. I am more than happy to provide assistance. Supahbadmarine 05:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No it would not be NCF. The leader of the Warband would have to be a former Word Bearer. If you are talking about a warband for Mui'gam, then you should come up with a story as to why he would turn. I am sorry i have not been very responsive lately. I recently had surgery and have not been feeling up to do much. Supahbadmarine 18:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure man, Supahbadmarine helped most of the way (by helped he mostly wrote the entire fluff.) Its allowed and I will let you know if something is NCF. Don't worry I think you will stay true to cannon. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Primarch. I could not help but notice that you have been asking Tom to make a Ultramarines/Alpha Legion mix chapter. I am sure it can be done. However, as the one who helped Tom with the fluff for the Knights of Lupercal, I feel I should warn you that what you are trying is much more difficult. This is because unlike the Space Wolves and Luna Wolves, the Ultramarines and Alpha Legion had a strong rivalry. Furthermore the Ultramarines are far more uptight than the Space Wolves. Also I feel that I should tell you that you should change the section about the Space Primates and their relationship to the Knights of Lupercal. The thing is that noone outside the Chapter besides a few very powerful individuals actually know that there is a Luna Wolves element to the Chapter. To the vast majority of the Imperium they are strictly a Space Wolves successor. Thank you for listening. Supahbadmarine 17:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Well that is interesting. It seems you were leaving me a message while i was writing you one on the same subject matter. Firstly, I am feeling much better now. Also, if you manage to pull this off I would be happy for your Chapter to be an ally of the Onyx Knights. Feel free to ask for help in the creative process if you need it. Supahbadmarine 18:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you have surprised me, I honestly didn't think you could pull it off without having a NCF ember firing up in the article. You have made an amazing article. Thumbs up mate. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Sure man. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re. Your message Cheers for your advice: been wondering how to do that. :) Who was that? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Me, soz. Been ages since I left a message anywhere and Iphone's weren't built with wiki's in mind. Jed Revenant man 19:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the Prophetic Forgiven would be well aware of your Chapters heritage. They are a division of the Inquisition who spend their time combing records and interrogating members within the Inquisition and the Adeptus Astartes in order to root out any heresies (and Geneseed flaws). They would find out about your chapter sooner or later, they discovered the heresies of The Purgatory Program. So, I think you could have them as enemies, it suits their puritanical nature as even the slightest oddity in a chapter can lead to one of their "inspections", ie. Sons of Lucifer, they have a great intrest in purging them. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC)